Earth-712
However, the damages to Earth-712 were already done and the planet fell into global chaos. In response, the Squadron declared a state of martial law, ultimately deciding to implement the Utopia Program, a plan for social reform designed to turn the world from the shambles it was in to an ideal free state, but at the cost of forsaking personal liberty. This led to an in-fighting among the Squadron in which it ultimately led to a battle between the Squadron and Nighthawk's Redeemers (who were opposed to the Utopia Program), resulting in the Squadron to abandoning the Utopia Program and temporarily disbanding the team. Almost after the shutdown of the Utopia Program, the existence of Earth-712 came under threat of the Nth Man from Earth-616 in which he was nullifying dimensions as he passed through them, and forcing the Squadron to return to duty. The Nth Man's threat only came to an end when he encountered Benjamin Jones, the infant son of Squadron member, Arcanna, who had the potential to be Earth-712's most powerful magic user. The Nth Man came to an agreement with Benjamin in which they switch their roles, which Nth Man (Thomas Lightner) became the sorcerer supreme and Arcanna's son Benjamin began contracting the extradimensional force, regurgitating all that the Nth Man previously absorbed, restoring reality.Squadron Supreme: Death of a Universe Unfortunately, the Squadron Supreme became lost from Earth-712 and became stranded in Earth-616. With the Squadron's absence, Earth-712's people grew weary of the constant natural, political, and social upheavals that had plagued their world, most of which are directly caused by the Squadron. As a result, the people elected leaders into a Global Directorate with far-reaching and invasive political powers. The Directorate used the devices of the Utopia Program for themselves, creating a one-world, totalitarian government. The Squadron Supreme soon returned to their world and reformed themselves in battling the Directorate and returning freedom and liberty to their world.Squadron Supreme: New World Order | PointsOfInterest = * Atomic City * New Troy ** Cosmopolis | Residents = * Squadron Supreme ** Amphibian (Kingsley Rice) ** Arcanna (Arcanna Jones) ** Blue Eagle (James Dore) ** Doctor Spectrum (Joseph Ledger) ** Haywire (Harold Danforth) ** Hyperion (Mark Milton) ** Inertia (Edith Freiberg) ** Power Princess (Zarda Shelton) ** Nighthawk (Kyle Richmond) ** Nighthawk (Neal Richmond) ** Nuke (Albert Gaines) ** Redstone (Michael Redstone) ** Skylark (Linda Lewis) ** Skymax ** Shape (Raleigh Lund) ** Tom Thumb (Thomas Thompson) ** Whizzer (Stanley Stewart) * Institute of Evil ** Ape X (Xina) ** Doctor Decibel (Anton Decibel) ** Foxfire (Olivia Underwood) ** Lamprey (Donald McGuggin) ** Mink (Julie Steel) ** Quagmire (Jerome Myers) * Black Archer (Wyatt McDonald) * Brain-Child (Arnold Sutton) * Master Menace (Emil Burbank) * Mysterium (Thomas Lightner) * Professor Imam * Scarlet Centurian (Nathaniel Richards) * Nth Man (Benjamin Jones) | Notes = | Trivia = * Earth-712 is based on the DC Universe. * The final fate of the Scarlet Centurian is actually unknown. There are some possibilities that he escaped the destruction of Earth-712 using the time-travelling, like his other counterparts did several times. | Links = *Earth-S (Earth-712) on Marvel Universe Wiki }}